mirandakerrfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Kerr
Brief Background Miranda May Kerr (born 20 April 1983) is an Australian model. Kerr began modelling in the fashion industry when she was 13, starting at Chaay's Modelling Agency, and subsequently won a 1997 Australian nationwide model search hosted by Dolly '''magazine & '''Impulse fragrances. Kerr rose to prominence in 2007 after landing the Angel Wings of Victoria's Secret and becoming the ambassador of Australian department stores David Jones. Her portfolio is rich with High Fashion photographers including: Steven Meisel, Fabien Baron, Peter Lindenburgh, Alasdair McLellan, Mert & Marcus, Sølve Sundsbø, Inez & Vinoodh and Patrick Demarchelier, '''to name a few. Since 2012, Miranda became a sensational best-selling face across Asia especially in Japan. In addition, Kerr has launched her own brand of organic skincare award-wining products, KORA Organics''' in 2009, and released two self-help New York Bestseller books: Treasure Yourself (2011) and Empower Yourself '(2014). Early Life Kerr was born in Sydney, and was raised in the small town of Gunnedah, New South Wales. She is the daughter of Therese and John Kerr. She has a brother, Matthew, who is two years younger. In an interview, Kerr stated that her ancestry is mostly English with smaller amounts of Scottish and French. During her childhood, Kerr revealed: ''"believe it or not, I was a tomboy; I raced motorbikes and rode horses on her grandmother's farm". She describes her early life in the Australian countryside as "very grounding ... there wasn't any pretentiousness, and no one really cared what you were wearing. You could just be you." Her family moved to Brisbane to allow Kerr & her brother to experience the city life. She graduated from All Hallows' school in 2000. Kerr studied nutrition and nutrition psychology before pursuing modelling after her father advised her to. Career 1997 - 2002 At age of 13, Kerr entered and won the '''1997 Annual Dolly & Impulse Modelling Competition. She was flown to Sydney a week earlier before her 14th birthday to shoot for the cover of Dolly magazine. Upon Kerr's win, local media expressed "concerned outrage" at her young age and controversies were raised about the glorification of young girls within the fashion and entertainment industries. Some of the press even claimed that her Dolly photoshoot was a form of paedophilia. Years later, Kerr stated: "In the media at the time they were trying to cling on to anything remotely to do with paedophilia. Dolly is a magazine for teenage girls, not for old men. And I was fully clothed! Doing a winter shoot! They just made something out of nothing." '' 12242681086 a8391419d8 b.jpg 12242320033 8c6033c0bb h.jpg 2003 - 2004 Kerr was signed to '''Chic Managements' Sydney division.' ' She received considerable commercial exposure after a series of campaigns for several Australian brands such as '''Billabong, Voodoo Dolls, Tigerlily swimwear, Roxy, JETS '''swimwear, '''Delias, RMK '''shoes and '''Myer department store. This increased her profile in the Australian and Asian markets. Afterwards, Kerr relocated briefly in Paris where she was booked for Ober Jeans, Garnier and ELLE magazine before relocating for good in New York where she became co-owner of the Bowery Ballroom. In New York, Kerr had a multitude of runway appearances during the Fashion Week and signed with NEXT Model Management. From there, she was booked for runway and print campaigns for major labels, including Alex Perry, Baby Phat, Lisa Ho, Levi's, Bettina Liano, Nicola Finetti, L.A.M.B, Heatherette, Betsey Johnson, Trelise Cooper, Neiman Marcus, Seafolly Swimwear,' Anna Molinari', Stephanie Schaich, Rock & Republic and Roberto Cavalli. Her rise in the fashion industry rocketed with editorials in Vogue, Glamour, Harper's Bazaar; '''landing a three-year contract as the new face of '''Portmans; and''' being featured in TV spots for Coca Cola', '''Veet '''and '''Sunsilk'. 2005 - 2006 Miranda's rise to stardom was ever-growing. By 2005, she landed even more campaigns for Pleasure Estate, Gianni Bini '''and '''Peter Alexander. She was featured in online catalogue for two years for Bloomingdales. Kerr appeared in the final episode of the TV show''' Project Runway''' modelling clothes for contestant Daniel Vosovic's final collection. Only that very same year, her face was finally debuted in the United States market after signing a lucrative cosmetics contract with Maybelline New York. The campaign ran in a series of internationally sold women's magazines: Cosmopolitan '''and '''ELLE. The campaign managed to attract a much dreamed for client, Victoria's Secret. By the end of 2005, she was featured in their catalogues. Kerr became the successor of Alessandra Ambrosio as the new ambassador for Victoria's Secret PINK, making her the first Australian model to be offered a contract by the famous lingerie brand. She then, walked for Gucci S/S show and was featured in Kanye West & Pharell Williams music video "Number One". Her recent success in the United States attracted clients such as, L'Oreal, Sephora, JC Penny (alongside Rihanna)' '''and '''Kenzie'. 2007 Replacing supermodel Gisele Bundchen, Miranda became the first Australian Victoria's Secret Angel joining the brands veterans: Adriana Lima, Alexandra Ambrosio, Karolina Kurkova, Selita Banks, Izabel Goulart & Heidi Klum. Kerr was signed as the new face of Californian fashion retailer Arden B. She debuted in their Spring and Summer season ad and returned for their Fall 2007 campaign; shot by fashion photographer Diego Uchitel. Following her modelling success with Victoria's Secret, Kerr made a small guest appearance in the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother, alongside other fellow Angels. She then, signed a six-figure deal to be the new face of Australian department store David Jones. On November 13th, Miranda along other Victoria's Secret Angels at the time was awarded a golden star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame '''- the star is located North Side of the 6800 block of Hollywood Boulevard. Additions to her portfolio in the year of 2007 included modelling for '''Freemans's online catalogue; modelling for Rehul '''by A&F which was photographed by Bruce Weber'; and becoming the face of '''John Richmond' and Blugirl Beachwear. 2008 Having earned an estimated $3.5 million in the past 12 months, Forbes placed Kerr tenth in the list of the world's top-earning models. She now became the official ambassador of David Jones, replacing model Megan Gale '''and the face of '''Ayyilidiz turkish swimwear, Clinique's Happy fragrance, Pronovias, Nordstorm and NEXT fashion stores, and was featured in catalogues for online stores like Bergdorf Goodman. 2009 Staring 2009, Kerr landed campaigns for XOXO' &' Dynamite. She was again in Forbes 2009 list of the world's highest-paid models, ranking 9th with estimated earnings of $3 million. After long consideration, she left NEXT Model Management and signed with IMG Models, '''to further progress her career. Part of Kerr's charities efforts, she posed nude twice that year for a good cause once: chained to a tree, on the cover of '''Rolling Stone Australia's July issue, to raise awareness for the endangered koalas and a second time for Marc Jacobs Protect The Skin You're In cancer campaign. Other charitable efforts included Wildlife Warrior Worldwide & Kids Helpline International. Following two years of researches and studies, Miranda launched her own brand of organic skincare products, Kora Organics, '''in October 2009. Kora was first sold through the stores '''David Jones and her mother Therese Kerr was appointed CEO, on behalf of Miranda. She has been ranked in FHM's s 100 Sexiest Women poll at No. 56. 2010 In February 2010, Kerr became the subject of global headlines when David Kiely, a banker at Macquire Bank in Sydney, was caught viewing her explicit editorial by Alexi Lubomirski for the February issue of GQ, on his computer while in the background of a colleague's live television interview with Channel 7. Within days, a clip of the interview was uploaded onto YouTube and received over 1.3 million views. Eventually, Kiely was suspended and an internet campaign launched on his behalf and Kerr herself backed him: "I am told there is a petition to save his job, and of course I would sign it." The incident prompted a 100% increase in the number of Google searches for Kerr's name. Within few days from the incident, Macquarie Bank announced that Kiely would keep his job. Miranda landed shortly afterwards, another explicit editorial for the June issue of GQ but this time shot by Inez & Vinoodh and in response to the major success for her first editorial for the men's magazine. Miranda sent a signed cover to Kiely. In May, she shot Coming Step F/W campaign. The paparazzi followed her on set and photographs taken sparked rumours of a yet-unannounced pregnancy with then partner, Orlando Bloom. One month later, Miranda was spotted with her mother viewing several churches' venues. By the end of June, her PR team announced her marriage to Orlando. By the end of July, Miranda annouced her first pregnancy, concluding that she would not walk the upcoming David Jones show in August nor the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show in November. In August 2010, Kerr released a self-esteem and self-help book, Treasure Yourself. The Book became a New York Times Bestseller. In 2010, she appeared in the 2010 Pirelli Calendar photographed by Terry Richardson, in Bahia, Brazil and debuted major high fashion work. Balenciaga is credited for launching her high fashion modelling career when casting directors Ashley Brokaw and then-creative director Nicolas Ghesquiere chose her to walk exclusively for the brand's spring 2010 runway show in Paris. One season later, she walked for Prada Fall 2010 in Milan alongside fellow angels Doutzen Kroes & Alexandra Ambrosio. Her High Fashion portfolio sky-rocketed, after modelling in the print campaigns of Prada & Jil Sander '''and being shot while pregnant, by '''Steven Meisel for the September issue and the first 3D cover of Vogue Italy. Again, she has been ranked in FHM's '100 Sexiest Women poll this time, at No. 36. 2011 In January 6th 2011, Kerr gave birth to her son Flynn Christopher Bloom. Flynn was named after her late boyfriend who died in car accident when Miranda was still a teenager. She became the first model to be featured while pregnant for the cover of the January issue of Vogue Australia, being at the time of the photoshoot only six months pregnant. In March, she hit the catwalk for Balenciaga Fall 2011 Ready-to-Wear collection during Paris Fashion Week, only two months after giving birth. During her short break from modelling due to her pregnancy, she made further studies in nutrition and on August 29th, she graduated from AADP. In September, she was the face of Liverpool Fashion Fest. In October, during Paris Fashion Week, she walked the runway for Christian Dior, Lanvin, John Galliano, Stella McCartney, Viktor & Rolf and Loewe. Kerr was announced that she was to wear the iconic Victoria's Secret Fantasy Bra for their fashion show set in November 2011. The bra was worth $2.5 million and is said that Miranda has partially designed it. For FHM '''2011's '''100 Sexiest Women' poll she ranked at No. 44 and was named one of the "100 Hottest Women of All-Time" by Men's Health. Miranda began to attract Asian clients like Perche & StarHwabo for which campaign she wore swimwear and was shot in March - just two months after her pregnancy. Her husband Orlando ventured on his second hobby of photography and shot her for an exclusive editorial for the New York Times and a campaign for Rag & Bone. 2012 In January 2012, she was named ambassador for Qantas airlines. The new uniform of Qantas in which she revealed during a special event, attracted criticism from Qantas workers as being 'sexualized'. In spring, she was the face of Bally's S/S face, and Asian brands EModa and Lipton Tea. In June, Kerr signed a six-year contract to represent Japanese brand, Samantha Thavasa. On July 5th, Kerr has been immortalised in a wax figure for Madame Tussauds in Sydney, dressed in the same Alex Perry iconic "red gown" worn earlier during''' David Jones''' S/S 2011. In November, she was named the new face of MANGO, replacing Kate Moss. She was named "Sexiest Woman Alive 2012" by''' Esquire UK'. Part of her global awareness for a healthier green life, Miranda hosted a yoga class during '''Earth Hour '''and was featured in a campaign' encouraging people to turn electricity off for one hour, on '''Earth Day. 2013 Ever since the birth of her first son, Miranda has been reconsidering the balance between her work and being around her new-born. The constant traveling and clients whom required high level of commitment, no longer appealed to Miranda; especially that she was also, looking for a new direction to her modelling career and taking the CEO seat of KORA following her mother stepping down to start her own brand, Divine. In March, negotiations to renew her five-year contract with David Jones "fell through," leading to a peaceful split between the two parties. The following month, it was reported that Kerr's three-year, $1-million contract with Victoria's Secret was not being renewed either. Anonymous sources claimed Kerr had a "difficult reputation" and was not "a big seller for VS". In response, Kerr explained that she was unable to commit to the necessary time with her son and to other projects while being committed to both Victoria's Secret & David Jones, which did not help her modelling career to expand after 2011. She signed a two year contract with P&G '''and was ranked 2nd in Forbes 2013 list of the world's highest-paid models, with estimated earnings of $7.2 million. In October, she was named the face of Austrian crystal house '''Swarovski for their fall 2013 campaign, and became their official ambassador since 2014. She was ranked No. 6 on AskMen's list of "Top 99 Women" for 2013. Later, that year, Clear released Miranda's very first advertisement for Clear Scalp & Therapy with an announcement that she's their new Ambassador, replacing Heidi Klum. 2013 also, saw Miranda joining a Gunndeha's tourism campaign. In October, Orland's PR team made an official statement that the couple were separating. Years later, Miranda would revealed that the divorce put her through very difficult times and that she suffered from depression for months until she was advised to turn to meditation through Yoga and Chakra reading. In November, she was criticised for posting a photoshopped picture of herself alongside Doutzen Kroes and Alessandra Ambrosio, a photo captured backstage VSFW 2012. The edited picture showed Miranda with a tinier waist. The picture drew so much attention from tabloids and she denied photoshopping it by claiming that's how she picked it up from the internet. The media drew more criticism against her after pointing out more pictures that were previously posted and went unnoticed on her feed, showing her with tinier waist and curvier figure, compared to the 'original' ones. The following gallery shows the alleged photoshopped instagram posts: Miranda-Kerr-59.jpg 4EBI9Ot.jpg Mk89.jpg Miranda-Kerr-29.jpg 2014 In February, she joined Calvin Klein Campaign #MyCalvins, replaced Gisele Bundchen for the spring/summer H&M campaign, became the ambassador for Wonderbra, '''once again shot for '''Pirelli and Reebok and became the new face for Shopstyle.com & Ochirly. Later that month, Miranda's family made a public plea during an episode made about Kerr's Family, which aired on Australia's ABC1 Channel. They claimed that after her life has changed and with her busy schedule, that she barely travels back to Australia, fearing her son Flynn is growing apart from his Australian family and that they knew about her divorce through a telephone call from Orlando. During an interview with Harper's Bazaar, Miranda revealed that she considered their move "naive" and explained they were under pressure as they are not used to dealing with the media. In April, she released her first single with Bobby Fox, covering Elvis Presley's "You're The Boss". In May, Mirnda travelled to Australia to promote her new designed teawear collection for '''Royal Albert ''On the same month, she was announced the new face of Escada's new fragrance Joyful. She signed a one year contract with 7 for All Mankind, which first campaign was not revealed before September. In July, rumours began to circulate that she was dating billionaire James Parker, after the paparazzi caught his manager stepping out from her Malibu house. Tabloid then, revealed that Parker was to invest in KORA and that she was consulting him on how to grow her brand. Despite him being engaged to singer Mariah Carey, rumour grew stronger after the billionaire was caught fighting with a friend, allegedly over her. The rumour were put to an end with Miranda confirming that they were ongoing negotiations to encourage Parker to invest in KORA. Miranda opened Sonia Rykiel fashion show, and walked for Vionnet, Chanel, Stella McCartney and Michael Kors. She chosen again as the face of Antalya's Dossi Dossi Fashion Fest '''after the cancelation of her first commitment to the show in 2013, due to some political instability in Turkey at the time. In November, Miranda published her second book '''Empower Yourself, which became her second New York Bestseller book. 2015 Miranda debuted her designed Swarovski '''dual-collection during the summer season, which in turn was a best-selling collection since its release. During multiple editorial interviews, Miranda expressed that her direction towards modelling have changed. The supermodel explained that she aims to balance both personal and work life, by working less and rather focusing her son's life and being a successful entrepreneur through her '''KORA company. By the end of the year, Miranda did not renew several contracts with her clients and after three years, Karlie Kloss replaced her for Swarovski. 2016 Miranda started off the year with a very controversial cover, for Harper's Bazaar '''photographed by '''Steven Chee. The cover features her nude. Although in the original shoot, she explained that she was not nude but wearing a thong that was photoshopped as done in all nude fashion shoots. Still, multiple supermarkets' newsstand were requested to remove the magazine from their shelves, due to complaints by parents. Nevertheless, in Spring, Miranda reunited again with Royal Albert, redesigning a new collection to continue their collaborative success. This time, with the addition of champagne glasses and home decorations. Miranda began designing for Samantha Thavasa as well. The year, although poor in editorial work, have witnessed the return of Miranda as the face of BONDS, to debut their swim line. Miranda switched roles with Karlie Kloss and landed campaigns for Joe Fresh & Marella. The year's major milestones were Miranda's debut as the face of the Givenchy SS16 campaign and opening the Moschino Resort 2017 runway. In Summer, Miranda announced that she was engaged to her partner Evan Spiegel '''and the press revealed that they bought a $12 million house in Brentwood. The attendees of the engagement party were strictly forbidden from sharing any pictures taken during the celebration however, a couple of pictures were briefly shared on Instagram before being removed. Part of her natural support for charitable causes, '''The Royal Hospital Australia announced the ambassadorship of Miranda Kerr. However, after the release of the campaigns several doctors criticized the choice of Miranda; since, she has been an advocate of natural birth, gave natural birth to her son Flynn and not to mention, her controversial association and endorsement of the "anti-vaccine" book by Jennifer Barham-Floreani. Doctors further argued that her opinions were "scientifically naive" and supported "pseudo-scientific" opinions which contradicted with the Hospital's mission. In October, Miranda's Malibu home guards were attacked by an intruder whom tried to climb the fences to gain access to the property. Insiders, revealed that Miranda was thankfully, not present at her home at the time. The incident traumatized her and she was afraid to return to her home for 15 days, with rumours floating around that she considered moving back to Australia. 14716477 1111634358873153 276654764979126272 n.jpg.33135c1683925b3076546ef272115f0c.jpg Capture.JPG.7761fe8f81743a794d49952d579e9586.JPG 2017 In February, Miranda was attacked by the press whom misquoted her statement that she and Evan would only have sex after getting married. The misunderstanding was based upon a question she was asked during an interview with The Times, on whether she wants another baby to which she replied: “Not yet. Not until after we get married. My partner is very traditional” which the media used as implication that the couple was abstaining from sex especially after she added during the same interview: “We can’t... I mean we’re just... waiting.” In May 2017, Miranda celebrated her wedding to Snapchat founder, Evan Spiegel in a custom-made Dior dress during a small ceremony at her Malibu mansion with 50 attendees and under the lenses of Patrick Demarchelier. In June 2017, Kerr surrendered $8 million in jewellery, which was given to her by Malaysian financier''' Jho Low''' back in 2014, to the US government amid the 1Malaysia Development Berhad scandal. Further investigations revealed that he gave her extravagant gifts including the iconic see-through acrylic grand piano that sits in her Malibu mansion. According to The New York Times, the piano was worth $1 million and the investigators did not request the surrender of the piano, as it won't fit through the front door. During the reconstruction of the house, the piano was placed over the grand patio before being framed by walls at the request of the artist, whom alerted her that the piano would be damaged by the excessive exposure to light. Throughout 2017, Miranda became more focused on KORA. The organics brand saw packaging re-designs and the launch of its second generation of products. By September, KORA was begining to make its way across worlwide department stores including Sephora. KORA's #'NoniGlow' campaign multiplied the sales of the brand 15 times and several KORA porducts became award-winning. In November, she announced that she was expecting her second child and her first with Evan. 2018 - 2019 On May 7th, 2018, Miranda gave birth to her second child Hart. The year saw KORA making bigger successes in sales and being available across various European and Asian stores. Miranda attracted negative attention after attending a special event organised by GOOP! where she revealed that she used 'leech' therapy to increase the blood circulation of her skin. Further statments drew more amazement, as she explained that she keeps the leeches in Koi pond at her home because she does not like the idea that they are killed after the therapy. In March, 2019 Miranda's spokerperson annouced that she's expecting her third child (and second with Evan). The year 2019 did not show much of a difference in Miranda's career and similar to 2018, KORA's star kept being on the rise with its bestseller Noni Glow products. However, for the first time, Miranda ventured on designing furniture with Universal which are characteristically based as Miranda's love of affirmation and are set to be released early 2020. On October 15th, 2019, Miranda announced the birth of her child, Myles. This area is being updated.